


Stepsister

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [44]
Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why would anyone want to marry a prince?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stepsister

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anticyclone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anticyclone/gifts).



I never wanted to marry the prince. I never wanted to marry anyone. I just wanted to live in a place where the fires were always lit when it was cold, and the food was always properly cooked; not in my stepfather’s ancient, empty ruin, with no money for servants and no time for anything but chasing after husbands. I would have given up anything for the chance to sit by a cozy fire with a full belly and a good book, and never have to think of clothes or hair or boys again. 

I did give up my toes.


End file.
